<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Partner by dtd2_0 (downtowndragon_ao3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058183">Third Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndragon_ao3/pseuds/dtd2_0'>dtd2_0 (downtowndragon_ao3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Third Partner [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK, coldrain (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Etablished Masato/Toru, Fluff and Smut, Follow Third player, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory Endgame, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndragon_ao3/pseuds/dtd2_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the night spend with Taka, Toru cannot keep the man out of his mind. Masato only want his boyfriend's happiness and think it's a good idea to invite Taka one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masato (coldrain)/Morita Takahiro, Masato (coldrain)/Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Masato (coldrain)/Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Third Partner [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What do you mean I start new series before finishing the others ? lmao. That's one it way but I really wanted to write that so here we go lmao<br/>Thanks again for my life savior proofreader D &lt;3 Prevent my non native english speaker butt to get embarassed and make my fics readable &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masato gave a glance over Toru’s screen as he walked around the sofa, coming from the kitchen, glasses of beer in hand. He frowned, immediately recognizing the face on the Instagram profile Toru was scrolling through. Big doe eyes and long dark eyelashes. A stare that could be just as intense as it could be innocent and charming. Full lips he knew were skilled and a straight nose. Face perfectly symmetric on broad shoulders and a lean body that both Masato and Toru had the pleasure to know intimately. </p><p>Masato set down Toru’s glass on the table, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s knee and smiling at him as he smiled back. Oreo was there, dozing off on the redhead’s thigh. Everything seemed like a normal, tranquil evening. The blonde then sat down on the other end of the couch, taking his own phone and logging on his spare Instagram account. Imitating his partner, he went on Taka’s profile.</p><p>It’s been about two weeks since Masato became aware of the red head’s daily check of Taka’s pictures. Masato wasn’t sure when Toru found the brunette’s social networks account, but the man has been different since their night – and morning – with the pretty clubber, over a month ago. Taka was… mesmerizing in many ways. But he was so much that he changed something in the red head and Masato started to worry about it.</p><p>He wasn’t acting different to him. However Masato felt like he was almost mourning the brunette. The blonde closed his eyes, summoning the image of his boyfriend worshiping the pliant body of Taka as if he was seeing the sun for the first time, as if he was drinking a water swallow after a day in the desert. Masato found him beautiful that night. So focused on giving pleasure to another man, submitting to him.</p><p>Watching his partner make love, service someone else always turned him on. He also knew it was something Toru needed at some point and that he couldn’t quite give him. That’s also why they invite people in their bed, to give themselves that extra something they need to make it work.</p><p>Yet, when they brought a beautiful lady home last week, it felt different. They all spent a good moment together but Masato could feel his boyfriend’s mind wandered elsewhere and quickly the blonde understood that the redhead mind’s focus wasn’t on their gorgeous guest. Like the previous days, Toru was thinking of something, someone, else.</p><p>Opening his eyes, his gaze fell on the pictures of Taka. It didn’t come to his mind that the short man could be a model. But his account was full of photoshoots’ pictures and campaigns ads, for clothing brands mostly, with the occasional selfie or random picture in between the work content. Taka had a surprisingly big following for a Japanese model he hadn't heard of, Masato being fairly aware of the people working in that industry, being a clothing designer himself. But the blonde understood quickly why Taka was so popular.</p><p>It seemed like the brunette spent a lot of time working overseas until recently. The picture taken from Tokyo airport, captioned “Back home” was barely two months old while the previous slice of life pictures all showcased the sunny atmosphere of California. It looked like the tattooed brunette was living back in Japan after years spent in Los Angeles.</p><p>The more the blonde scrolled through the pictures the more he told himself how handsome the brunette was. In somewhat of an unconventional way, not quite fitting any beauty standard, he was addicting to look at. He couldn’t really blame Toru for being drawn to him, especially after having a taste of him. </p><p>Taking a quick look at his followers list, Masato fell on a well known name. Suddenly realizing something, he went back to Taka's most recent modeling work and went looking for the brands hiring him. Smiling at the view of the familiar name and as an impulsive idea made its way in his brain. So he opened Rola’s direct messages.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Rolling on the bed, Masato pinned Toru down after he took the upper hand on the good morning kiss his boyfriend greeted him with. Embracing his body against his own, molding his form on Toru’s silhouette, he traced the firm muscles with his bare palms, wanting to cover the other man completely. Toru sighed in pleasure as the blonde freed his mouth to kiss on his jaw and neck. He leaned his head back on the pillow, surrendering gratefully to the man he was in love with. Suddenly Masato stopped, sighing as well but from disappointment. “You're gonna hate me.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, the redhead hummed. “Pretty sure I won’t, but tell me anyway.”</p><p>He could feel Masato staring up at him, chin resting on his chest. His body was a comfortable weight on Toru’s. “There is somewhere I have to be this morning, and I need to leave soon.”</p><p>There was some hesitation in his voice but Toru chose to ignore it, frowning instead and opting for a light tease as to reassure he wasn’t mad at the blonde. “You've got somewhere better to be than in bed with me on a Saturday morning?”</p><p>Chuckling, the other man shifted in the bed, his voice suddenly over Toru after he gave a peck to his closed lips. “There is no better place on earth than in your arms but I had to insist to get there and I don’t want people to get mad at me for not showing up.” Toru opened his eyes to the blonde smirking face and softened. Masato seemingly noticed the shift as he leaned down to kiss Toru again, slow and sweet, before getting up and picking his clothes. He disappeared in the bathroom and Toru lazily stretched in the sheets, dozing off to the sound of the water running. </p><p>Probably thinking he was back to sleep, Masato tried to silently leave the room when he came back from the bathroom. Toru watched him do through half lidded, sleepy eyes. “Wherever you are going, bring me something back.” </p><p>Masato stared at him for a second before his face broke into a smile. “I’m counting on it.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I swear if he gets mad at me for this I’m going to kill you.” Rola told Masato as she welcomed him into the studio. They passed by all the makeup artists and stylists busy taking care of the models, no one really noticing the business woman, owner of the brand they were working for, and the tall blonde passing by.</p><p>“I thought he was your friend, he won’t get mad at you.” She gave him a glance and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“He’d have all the rights to get mad at me after I give ways to contact him to someone who says they know him but won’t directly message him.”</p><p>They slowed down as they approached the shooting set. “Come one. You know me.”</p><p>“And if I didn’t I’d never let you close to any of my models nor my friends.” Finally they stopped, a few feet away from the photographer. There was Taka on the set, dressed up with Rola’s brand and focused on the camera. One moment his face was serious and eyes intense, and the other his features became softer and expression corky as he changed poses. He was creating shapes with his body, poses diverse whenever the photographer asked for a change. The brunette was obviously having fun on his gig, always pretty whatever expression he decided to wear on his face.</p><p>When he was finished, Taka and the photographer thanked each other, a smile on their lips as a new model took their turn on the set. Rola called for the brunette who came to her and Masato, eyes becoming bigger when he recognized the blonde. “You did an amazing job, thank you.” </p><p>“My pleasure, always nice to work with you.” Taka replied to the business woman, humming and tilting his head as his eyes fell on the blonde. Unspoken question obvious.</p><p>“So this is Masato, that maybe you already know.” Rola’s eyes jumped from Masato to Taka before keeping on talking as none of them commented on her remark. “He owns a brand of his own and asked me if he could come by and see how you work, and he wanted to talk to you too…” </p><p>Silence fell between the three of them until, after long seconds, the short man decided to indulge the other man. “I do have some time for a talk, if you would excuse us, Rola?”</p><p>She smiled. “Sure. I have some things to supervise anyway. See you two later.”</p><p>As soon as she left, Taka frowned, obviously unsure about the reason Masato showed up. “Mind if we go to the changing rooms to talk?”. </p><p>Masato shrugged. “Following your lead.” And so they closed the door behind them, giving themselves more intimacy. </p><p>Taka did as he was told he would, getting to his bag to pick his own clothes and remove Rola’s. “So, I have the feeling you are not actually here for a job offer.”</p><p>“Yeah… Sorry about that, I just wanted to talk face to face with you.”</p><p>“So I can’t run away from the conversation? I did know you were more cautious with people’s boundaries.” The model said nonchalantly as he was  removing his shirt. “I’m sure there were other ways than coming to my work place. So what is it about?”</p><p>Masato stared at his body  shamelessly as he changed, both men aware the blonde already saw everything there was to see and that there was nothing to hide. “Well… First of all. I wanted to know how you felt about the other night?”</p><p>The model raised his eyebrows looking at the taller man, then shrugged. “You mean the night you and your boyfriend fucked me into oblivion? I don’t think anyone heard me complain.” Masato scoffed lowly at that. “Good. Very good. And what about it?”</p><p>Obviously, Taka could guess where the blonde was going. He gave him a side glance. Masato was staring at him, eyes intense. “My boyfriend… Has been quite into you. We had a very good time and I was wondering… I want to surprise him. You’d be on board for that?"</p><p>Frowning, the brunette stared back. “Hum… It was good as I told you. I guess I could but… I hope you don’t think you can come and fuck me on demand or something like that.”</p><p>“Obviously not. Just thinking we could have one more good time together. Just spending the day, night together.”</p><p>Taka sighed. “You know I could be offended by this kind of proposal, right.” He walked in front of the blonde, crossing his arms as he looked up at him. “Be thankful that you and your boyfriends are hot and a good fuck that made a nice first impression.”</p><p>Smirking, the blond pulled the other man by the hip. “Happy we are on the same wavelength.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell startled Toru. He wasn’t expecting anyone and he was even more surprised when he opened the door before a pretty brunette who hadn't left his mind for weeks. “Taka?”</p><p>Standing in his doorway, the man was hesitantly smiling as Toru stared dumbstruck. He was as beautiful as Toru remembered him and the redhead’s heart pounded loudly inside his ribcage. Behind him, hand on the brunette’s shoulder, Masato was wearing his best cocky smile. “I invited him over.”</p><p>Toru raised his eyes on him, blinked a few times before opening the door wider and getting out of the way. “Please, make yourself comfortable.” The blonde gave a reassuring smile to Taka’s worried expression and pushed him inside. Toru took the man’s coat to hang it over, brushing his fingers on his shoulders, craving for contact, closeness, but still confused by the sudden appearance of Taka at his front door. “Masato, can I see you in the bedroom.” He looked at Taka, who gave back a hesitant look. Toru was aware it was rude to leave a guest alone but he really did need to clarify why was the model in here . “We will be right back.”</p><p>Closing the bedroom door being himself after the couple entered it, Masato turned to face his frowning boyfriend. “Seems like my surprise failed. You don’t seem as happy to see him as I thought.”</p><p>Refraining to roll his eyes, he instead crossed his arms trying to ground himself. “I am very happy to see him. But I don’t understand why he is here and mostly why you got him.”</p><p>The blonde rubbed his hands together and tilted his head, trying to give his boyfriend his best puppy personification. Moves that usually worked when the designer thought he messed up something but had good intentions. Toru stayed still however, still waiting for the man to answer his question. “You were just… Thinking so much about him. I noticed it you know. You have been a bit different since we had him here. So I just thought that you’d be happy to see him again. So I met him and told him we could… do it again.”</p><p>Toru sighed. Not sure if he was annoyed or thankful. It was true, he kept thinking about Taka when his desire to serve resurfaced. But he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to have him one more time. “It would have passed Masato…” He bit his lips, probably the blonde knew he wasn’t actually angry at him. “What about the rule?”</p><p>Shrugging, Masato came closer, putting his hands on Toru’s shoulders, at the base of his neck. “If we want it, is it that bad?” He smirked at his boyfriend, cocky. Toru sighed, surrendering and the blonde’s smile grew bigger before he leaned in to give a sweet, deep kiss to his partner, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer while Toru placed his own around Masato’s neck. </p><p>When they went back into the living room. Taka was curled up on himself on the sofa, Oreo happily letting himself be pet on his lap. Toru stopped to watch him a bit. He looked way less confident than the day he brought him here. Today he seemed almost lost. But he was still as beautiful as the first time he saw him. The dancing beauty on the edge of the crowd in the club. Playful and quirky. </p><p>Toru circled the sofa and called the model’s name and the brunette immediately turned his head toward him, big shiny eyes full of concern. His body was still and tensed as if he was expecting to get kicked out. Toru could barely bear the sight, he just wanted to take the smaller man into his arms and make him feel safe. Allowing him to relax, making him feel comfortable like the first time he met him. </p><p>So he did just that. Sitting on the sofa next to the brunette he leaned over him and brought his arms gently around his frame. Taka tensed more before allowing his body to relax and lean in the hug, resting his head on Toru’s shoulder as the redhead gently stroked his back. “I’m happy to see you.” </p><p>He was probably being overly affectionate but he couldn’t help and kiss the top of the brunette’s head. Said brunette chuckled and got free from the embrace, hand on Toru’s shoulders he looked up at him with a small, relaxed smile on his full lips. “Hi…”</p><p>They were a silent moment, not quite awkward but almost, where neither of them really knew how things should be going until Masato joined them in the living room, bringing bottles of beer with him and offering them to the two men. </p><p>Toru kept his arm around Taka’s waist as an invitation the brunette seemed to understand. He shifted closer, letting the arm curl around his body. Even though Taka had his way with words, body language was the one he seemed to be the most comfortable with, the redhead noticed this on their first night where Taka would gladly welcome affection gestures from the couple. Toru smiled as the pretty man leaned against his chest, practically resting his cheek on his pectoral in an obvious attempt of contact and it took all of Toru’s self-restraint to not lay him on the sofa right now and cover every inch of his skin with his mouth. </p><p>His hand settled for gentle stoke on the brunette’s hips while they were drinking. Masato excused himself and took the sleepy dog with him. Unspoken sign that they might get serious now. Toru put his beer bottle down and placed his now free hand on Taka’s thigh, gently squeezing in a silent demand. The brunette tilted his head not sure of what the other man wanted but nodded anyway. Stronghands pulled him on the redhead’s lap and Taka gasped, shifting to get his balance but finding his spot like he did that night at the club. His left hand found Toru’s shoulder for support while the other one held his drink. They faced each other, smiling without saying a word. Toru pressed his forehead against Taka’s, butterflies flying in his stomach at the sheer happiness of having him in his arms again. Despite having nothing to say, despite the context Masato got him here for. Toru was happy. The model was gently pressing his forehead against him, leaning into the contact with no restraint. So precious.</p><p>The tallest man made distance between the two of them again, hand now coming to cup a cheek that Taka leaned against once more. He stared at the redhead with his huge eyes, through his lashes and Toru wondered for a second if Taka was aware how easily he could make his inside melt. Keeping one side of the brunette’s face in his head, Toru started to kiss the other one, pressing his lips against the cheek bone, the temple, the brow. Taka sighed, content, his body was relaxed against Toru, trusting. </p><p>The sofa shifted as Masato sat next to them and Toru’s lips left Taka skin to look at him. He was staring at them, the ghost of a smile on his lips. A silent exchange seemed to occur between Masato and Taka and suddenly the blonde freed the model’s hand from his drink. Taka cupped Toru’s jaw, smiling gently at him.</p><p>“You took such a good care of me last time, let me return the favor for now.” He whispered against Toru’s lips. Getting free from the redhead’s hands and slipped from his laps to the floor, getting on his knees between his legs. </p><p>Toru tried to straighten to get Taka up, about to tell him he was the one that should take care of him since Masato brought him here for the redhead. But his boyfriend stopped him with a hand on his chest, a smile on his lips as Toru huffed when the brunette palmed his crotch. </p><p>Focusing back on the sweet attention he was receiving and trying to forget he was a bad host, Toru watched as Taka’s practiced hands stroked his inner thighs before moving up to his hips, giving light touches on  the awakening bulge on his jeans on their way, spreading warmth in Toru’s thighs and underbelly, alluring. </p><p>Sighing, he sank on the sofa, shifting his hips as an offering. He could feel Masato’s breath against his ear but had no doubt his focus was on the same person as Toru’s. Taka lifted Toru’s shirt slightly and kissed the exposed skin of his belly, warm mouth and hot breath on his skin. His hand caressing his waist before shifting to undo his zipper and expose the growing erection in the redhead’s boxer. </p><p>Looking up, the brunette’s beautiful eyes locked with Toru’s while his head got down. Soon his mouth was kissing the fabric and Toru groaned as the wet warmth of Taka’s mouth met his cock before moving to his balls. The warmth was nice, so nice but Toru couldn’t wait for the velvety feeling of the inside of the model’s mouth. He already could picture the full lips closing around his member and swallowing him whole, could imagine the softness of his cheeks, his tongue molding his shaft. </p><p>Another mouth closed on his skin and he moaned. Masato lips were now sucking at the side of his neck just under the ear, targeting a weak spot he knew by heart. Soon his boyfriend’s hand slipped inside his shirt and the calloused fingers stroked the skin moving up to a nipple.</p><p>Toru however couldn’t detach his eyes from the form of Taka between his spread legs, finally lowering the redhead’s underwear and exposing his erection on full view. The small, warm hands closed both around the base of the shaft while he gave a long lick on its underside, burning his skin in the most delicious way. Toru sucked a breath. </p><p>Mouth open to not lose his breath, Toru stared right back in Taka’s eyes when the brunette licked the sensitive head. He rubbed the flat of his tongue on the underside, making the man gasp, before closing his lips around the glans, lightly sucking and playing the tip of his tongue on the slit. </p><p>It was both too much and not enough. Toru’s breath was harsher, his chest moving his short, deep breath with only the weight of Masato’s hand to ground him. It took him all his self-control to not put his palm on Taka’s head and pull him down to choke on his cock. His boyfriend’s mouth moved to his ear, kissing in an attempt to calm the overly sensitive redhead. </p><p>He felt threatened, cornered in the best way but on the edge to lose his mind with those two men inflicting too strong sensations to him. “I’m sorry… I don’t think I can last long like this.” He had been dreaming, fantasizing about getting Taka back for weeks and now that he had him, Taka took control in a way he never dreamed about. It was both good and frustrating. He wanted nothing more than to pin the brunette under him and cover every part of his body with his mouth for over a month, yet now that he had him in front of him, Taka was the one to cover him with his mouth, pleasuring him diligently. All his desire made his usual restraint burn like dry grass in a fire. And he was slightly ashamed. Suddenly he had the opportunity to fulfill his desires and was left unable to resist them enough to share the pleasure he was feeling.</p><p>“That’s fine.” Taka let go of his head and Toru whined as the warmth of his mouth was replaced by the cooler air of the room. Taka kissed the side of Toru’s cock, gently rubbing his lips and nose against it while looking up at the redhead, eyes wide and innocent. Seemingly unfazed by the act he was performing if not for the blushing on his face and the slight shake of his lips. “Let it go. We want you to feel good. We have all the time we need.”</p><p>Then, he closed his lips around Toru’s cock again, this time pushing to take his length deeper in his mouth. Toru moaned, sound soon muffled by Masato’s mouth closing on his own and driving him to a heated kiss. It didn’t take long for him to come. The soft, warm and wet mouth of Taka pushing him over the edge embarrassingly quickly. Taka coughed a bit at the unexpected load discharged in his mouth. If Toru wasn’t so far gone he would have felt guilty but Masato’s mouth forbidding him to leave it didn’t allow the redhead to warn Taka about his imminent orgasm. </p><p>As a practiced man, the model didn’t let himself be distracted for long and cleaned the softening member, giving a last sucking to its head before freeing it and putting the underwear back in place. He got up and straddled Toru’s lap again, careful to not press his own aroused crotch on the spent member. </p><p>Masato finally let go of Toru’s mouth, the redhead’s head falling on the backseat of the sofa with a sigh. He stared as his boyfriend and lover as the blonde this time engaged Taka in another kiss, tasting his boyfriend on the model’s tongue. When they separated, Toru pulled Taka by the nape of his neck and took him in another sloppy kiss. He wrapped his arms around Taka’s hips, dragging him closer, higher on his lap. Toru’s kiss was demanding and muffled Taka’s moan. The model grabbed Toru’s neck to ground himself, leaning his body against the redhead’s, shifting his hips forward against the man’s stomach. A hand found Taka’s lock and forced his head backward, Toru’s mouth following the movement and descending to his jaw and neck until it reached the sternum and sucked the skin there. His hands shifted on the brunette’s thighs, slowing down on his path and squeezing the flesh under his palms. Taka chuckled, burying his fingers in the crimson hair and kissing the top of his host’s hair. He smiled when Toru looked up at him, whispering close to the other man’s face. “We got all the time in the world, we are going to feel so good.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed let me know &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>